Because I Get It
by The Joker XD
Summary: Set after Sirius' death. Remus has lost everything and there is only one other person who has the pain he feels and can comfort him. Not so good at summaries. R/R!


Severus Snape stared at the broken werewolf through the window. Lupin was gasping for air, trying to control himself. He was on his knees with his palms clawing desperately at the floor.

"You know, Severus, I think it would be wise if you talked with him," Albus whispered into Snape's ear.

"And why, Headmaster, would I go near the beast?" Snape whispered venomously.

"Because, if there is anyone who understands what it is like to lose everything, it is you, Severus," The old man eyed Severus, with that infamous twinkle in his eye.

"He made my school life a living Hell! Why, for the love of God, would I care about his wellbeing?!" Snape spat.

"Severus, you know that your hatred is not directed at Remus Lupin. Remus is kind and he is caring. He's gentle…"

"He is a werewolf! He's an animal!" Snape cut him off.

"You only see what you want too, Severus. Remus has never done anything to you,"

"Exactly! He may not have initiated any attacks on me, but he certainly did nothing to stop it!"

"And that is unlike yourself, how? Were you not the one who also would have done anything to seek acceptance?"

"I never attacked anyone!"

"Nor did Remus. Severus, look at him. He lost James. He lost Lily. He lost Peter by betrayal and now, he's lost Sirius. The people he loved most have all gone from him. He's hurting,"

"So am I!"

"Then why not allow him to grieve!"

"You never allowed me to grieve! He needs to realize that life doesn't stop when someone dies! I sat in your office trying to deal with the fact I'd lost the only person who meant anything to me and you made me make all these promises. I never grieved either!" Snape was livid.

"My boy, then, please, grieve. Go, comfort Remus. Comfort yourself. I cannot think of how much damage I have already done to you…" The man said, a tear fell from his eye.

"What do I say to him? He doesn't give a damn about me…" Snape said thoughtfully, surprised he was actually considering this.

"I don't know if you have to say much of anything, it's more of what you do. Severus, just do to Remus what I did not to do you. Do to him what you needed then," The older man patted Severus gently on the shoulder and walked away.

Severus breathed in deeply and closed his eyes, "What am I doing?" He questioned.

He opened his eyes and twisted the door handle and walked in on Lupin.

"What are you doing here?" Lupin spat angrily, his back was still to Severus.

"How did you know…"

"I _am _a Werewolf, Snape. My senses are heightened. I can smell you," Lupin said, the tone in his voice was dangerous.

Severus mentally kicked himself for his mistake; he knew that Lupin would be able to identify him by his smell. He said nothing.

"Why are you here?" Remus' voice was now shaking with anger…or grief.

"Because you need me."

"Oh, humor me Snape, why the hell would I need _you_," Lupin spun around and stood up to face Severus.

"Because I get it," Snape whispered quietly.

"Get what, exactly?"

"I understand what it feels like to lose everything…"

Remus Lupin seemed to be holding his breath, "Lily?" He exhaled.

Severus' eyes welled with tears, "Yes."

Remus ran his hand frantically through his hair as his tears began to flow quickly down his prematurely aged face. He collapsed to his knees and turned himself away from Severus. He was doubled over at the waist with both his hands in his graying hair. He seemed to be silently screaming.

Severus' heart broke watching Remus go through what he had gone through the night of Lily's death. He hesitated briefly before falling down behind Remus. He was leaning on his left knee behind the man with his right leg out at a right angle. He reached his right arm slowly around Remus, under his right arm and across his chest, leaving his hand to firmly grip Remus' left shoulder.

Remus did not push Severus away. He gripped Severus' arm as if it was the only thing tying him to the Earth. He turned to face Severus. He saw Severus' own tears and clutched at Severus' robes. He slammed his face into Severus' chest.

There was no distinguishing which sobs belonged to which man. The past had been forgiven and, although the pain would not cease, it would be eased knowing that each had the other to rely on. A unlikely friendship and understanding was formed.


End file.
